unturnedfandomcom-20200222-history
Yukon
"A blizzardy location deep in the mountains. This will make use of the snow system in the editor, and offer a much tougher survival experience compared to PEI. There will be far fewer locations save a crash site where the player spawns and some outposts in favor of the outdoors experience. This will hopefully lead to more snow assets, traps and new animals." - Nelson's Trello Yukon is an new map released August 14th for Unturned. It is a snowy map that takes place on Canada's northwest territory. Locations *Kluanne Lake *Ibex Valley *Beaufort Bay *Whitehorse *Mount Logan *Off Limits *Quill Creek *Dawson Airstrip Unlisted Locations *Crashed AC-130 *Sawmills *Overturned Ship *Helicopter Crash *Collapsed Mine Gameplay Snow system, known as Temperature, returns again, which means now Players have to equip clothes to stop from freezing to death, which makes survival a higher priority than killing. The player must have at least any shirt, a hat, and pair of pants/leggings in order to prevent the temperature system from damaging the Player. The large open spaces and general lack of roads make this map very easy to get lost in. It is advisable to constantly check the map when the player is making their way to a location, in order to make the journey shorter, saving time and fuel. The severe lack of visibility makes the use of long range firearms such as rifles almost pointless, making PvP and anti-mega zombie play more challenging. The relative lack of cars also forces players to use snowmobiles early on, which have a low fuel capacity. One of the few easier gameplay features is the abundance of pine trees. These are the best trees for making crates, as Pine Crates offer the best storage capacity. Furthermore, the large number of log cabins around the map make for excellent locations for bases. There are also a lot of snowmobiles dotted around the landscape, making travelling much easier. Features These are some of the new features added along and in the map. Objects *Biodome *Larger Ice Sheet *Huge Snow drift *Iron Stove *Lodge 3 *Wood Awning *Research Lab 3 *Research Sign 2 *Ship 3 *Flag 1 *Heli 3 *Destroyed Explorer *Destroyed Snowmobile *Lodge 4 *Mine Cart *Mine Tunnel Vehicles *Explorer *Snowmobile Items *Biohazard Suit *Leather Backpack Animals *Moose Steam *New achievements *So far one has been added, called "Welcome to Yukon" Trivia *Yukon was originally called "Arctic map" in Nelson's Trello page. **It may confuse readers with the Arctic region in the northernmost area of Earth. *It is the 2nd map to be released to be based on one of Canada's territories/provinces, where as PEI was the first. *Wolves were meant to be added along with the map, however they will added in a later update as Nelson said he had no time to finish it. *In a barn west of Klaunne Lake there is text reading "No Violin". This may be a reference to version 2.2.5. *Hazmat suit-clad zombies can be found in different parts of the map with Scopion-7 related sites and vehicles. *A item was meant to be introduced called the Ice Pick, however Nelson removed a day before releasing Yukon. Gallery Level...png|The loading screen for Yukon Icon..png|The icon for Yukon Artic-Imge.png|A teaser image of Yukon artic-image 2.png|A teaser image ofScorpion-7 arctic.png|Another teaser image of the Scorpion 7 lab. yukonmegazombie.jpg|A Yukon Mega Zombie|link=http://unturned.wikia.com/wiki/Yukon_(Map) 304930_2015-08-14_00006.png|The No Violin reference in a barn near Klaunne Lake Category:Upcoming Features Category:Maps